Catboy and Owlette
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is a lover story between catboy and owlette to end all catboy and owlette love stories! Hopefully... Happy valentines even though it's july but who cares anyone so enjoy!


Catboy and Owlette

Desclaimer: I don't own the PJ masks!

(A Conmaya/Catlette love story to end all Conmaya/Catlette stories! Hopefully…)

It all started that today is valentines day and our three young heroes are at their classroom with their other classmates

Teacher: Alright class write a valentine card for eachother and then place them on the other students seat.

Connor:(In his mind) I'm going to wrote a special valentine card for amaya and she will know how I feel about her.

FEW MINUTES LATER

After the class had finish their activity all of them went outside the school to play.

Greg: Man I can't wait to read all of the valentine cards we receive to each other!

Amaya: Your right I can't wait to read them what about you connor?

Connor: Yep and there is something I wrote one of the valentine cards…

Amaya: What do you mean?

Connor: Amaya one of the valentine cards I wrote about you… (Blush) And if you ever read it then you know I how I feel about-

They hear crying inside the school

Greg: What was that?

Connor: I don't know but we have to check it out.

They ran back inside to their classroom and once they got there they saw their classmates crying.

Amaya: Why are you all crying?

Kid: It's terrible our valentine cards are stolen! (Sobbing) And we can't find them! (Crying)

Kid 2: C'mon guys let's go outside and cry.

Their classmates left

Amaya: We need to find out who was behind all this!

Connor: Your right! PJ masks we're on our way!

They both fist bump

Trio: Into the night to save the day!

Narrator: Night in the city! And a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day!

Connor presses his bracelet.

Narrator: Connor becomes…

Connor becomes Catboy

Catboy: Catboy!

Amaya presses her bracelet

Narrator: Amaya becomes…

Amaya becomes Owlette

Owlette: Owlette!

Greg Presses His bracelet

Narrator: Greg becomes…

Greg turns into gekko

Gekko: Gekko!

The PJ masks flew to their secret Headquarters.

Narrator and PJ masks: THE PJ MASK!

The PJ Picture player shows

Catboy: Let's find out who stole the valentine cards and-

Gekko: Wait! Why don't we let Owlette to use the pj picture player?

Owlette: It's okay catboy I got it.

Catboy step aside and Owlette use the PJ picture player

Gekko: Alright Catboy I know what you are hiding.

Catboy: What do you mean?

Gekko: (Smirk) Earlier you said that you wrote something about Owlette. And then I saw you blush.

Catboy:(Blush And Nervous) I don't know what are you talking about.

Gekko: Buuuuttt I just saw you blush and I know what that means (Smirking) .Owlette!

Owlette: What are you guys talking about?

Gekko: Oh well I like to say that Catboy likes (Catboy cover his mouth with his hands)

Catboy: Cats! I like cats even though all of you already know it.

Owlette: Okay…(Notice Luna girl on the picture player) It's Luna girl! And she has all of the Valentine cards!

Catboy: To the cat-mobile!

The trio went to the cat-mobile and drive to where luna girl was.

Catboy: Cat ears!

He uses his cat ears and hear something like Luna girl.

Catboy: Now we got her!

They drive to Luna girl's Location and once they found her they pull over and jump out of the cat-mobile.

Luna Girl: Well well well so it must be the PJ pests!

Owlette: Why did you stole our valentine's card Luna girl?!

Gekko: Yeah! Hand them over or the face the music!

Luna Girl: Because… I spent my entire life without a valentine and it makes me miserable! And I have no one to love!

Catboy: If you want to have a valentine why don't you write a letter of someone you like?

Luna Girl: Yeah right like writing notes is so boring and you can't have them back you PJ pests!

And then Luna girl hop on her Luna board and flew away with the other stolen valentine cards and her moths following her.

Catboy: After her!

The trio went back to the cat-mobile but gekko stop him.

Gekko: Not until you admit your feelings for Owlette.

Catboy: Oh c'mon Gekko this is not the time! She's getting away!  
Gekko: Oh we will catch up with her! IF you say your feelings to Owlette!

Owlette: Catboy! Gekko! C'mon don't you just stand there or we'll lose her!

Catboy:(In his mind) Oh thank god!

The 2 went back to the Cat-mobile and chase Luna girl.

Catboy: Owlette! Use your Owl eyes to find Luna girl!

Gekko: But not until Catboy said something about you Owlette.

Catboy groan in frustration.

Catboy: Just do it!

Owlette: Owl eyes!

Owlette had used her Owl eyes to find Luna girl and with her luck she found luna girl on the top of the museum.

Owlette: Aha! She is at the museum!

Catboy: On it!

Catboy drove to the museum.

AT THE MUSEUM

They pull over the cat-mobile and jump out.

Catboy: Alright Luna Girl! Give up with all of the Valentine cards!

Luna girl: Never!

Owlette: Alright catboy what's the plan?

Catboy: Okay here's the plan we-

Gekko: Not until you say something to owlette! Yeeeeeehhhh!

Catboy: Gekko please I'm not ready to tell her yet!

Owlette: Tell me what Catboy?

Gekko: Look's like there's nowhere to run!

Catboy:(Sigh and blush) Time to be a hero I guess…

He turned his head to Owlette.

Catboy:(Blush hard) Amaya I mean Owlette there is something I have to tell you…Before we became the PJ masks and when I first met you… You have beautiful eyes and a beautiful attire and since I scared you with that dinosaur I thought I secretly lose you like a boy lose a girl he love and when you are owlette I always think how beautiful you are and I like you like you and I'm scared to confess my feelings to you and I hope you understand.

Owlette:(blush madly) Oh catboy I like you like you too. And I'm scared to tell you how much I feel about you.

Both catboy and owlette Look at eachother's eyes with their red cheeks.

Owlette: Okay know what's the plan?

Catboy: Okay you and I distract luna girl and gekko must use his super gekko camouflage and we both know luna girl hate to see someone… Making out…

Owlette:(Blush) You mean we should distract her by making out?

Catboy: Well it's worth of try.

Luna Girl: Muahahahaha! There is nothing you can do to get this valentine cards back because their MINE!

Catboy: Hey luna girl! Why don't you see this!

Catboy Pull Owlette close to him and kiss her on the lips and started to make out for a few minutes.

Luna Girl:(Cover's her eyes) Ewww! That's disgusting! What's wrong with you PJ Pests?!

Gekko hides behind the tree.

Gekko: Super Gekko Camouflage!

The invisible gekko silently went to the roof top of the museum and then he visible himself behind Luna girl much to her shock and fell.

Catboy and Owlette stop making out and Luna fall.

Catboy: Super cat speed!

He ran fast as he can and catch luna girl and help her down.

Luna girl: You PJ pests are so disgusting and I don't want valentines anymore!

Gekko: And if you hate valentines then why don't you let us return all of the stolen valentine cards you have?

Gekko jumps from the rooftop of the museum with a giant sack of Valentine cards.

Luna Girl: C'mon moths we're going now.

Before she and her moths left her moths stop in front of her and gave her a homemade valentine card.

Luna Girl: Maybe valentines day isn't so bad after all.

And once they left the PJ masks regroup.

Catboy: PJ masks all shout hooray!

Trio: Cause in the night we save the day!

THE NEXT DAY

After everyone read their valentine cards Amaya blush after reading her card she receive from connor.

Amaya: Oh connor you're so sweet!

Connor: Thank you amaya atleast nobody knows we have make out.

Cameron: I knew it! I just freaking knew it! You two are love birds!

Just then greg appears behind him.

Greg: No their not there just friends.

Cameron: Whatever if I had proof then you two will be sorry!

Just then Cameron left.

Connor: Thanks for backing us up greg.

Greg: Your welcome and I'm sorry I forced you to say how much you love amaya.

Amaya: It's okay greg

THE END


End file.
